vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
|''Season One}} '''Bonnie Bennett' is the best friend of Elena Gilbert and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie Bennett is a charming and free-spirited eighteen year old witch. She was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and is the best friend of Elena. Bonnie is considered to be very mature for her age; she defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to keep the people she loves safe, even if it means risking her own life to do so. Bonnie was trained by her grandmother, Sheila, how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. However, Bonnie hadn’t begun to take the subject seriously, until after the death of her Grams. Season One Bonnie Bennett is the best friend to Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. On the drive to their first day back to school, Bonnie jokingly told Elena about being able to predict stuff, and that her grandma said she is psychic and a witch. Once they get to school they both noticed Stefan, a new student to Mystic Falls High School. At a Back to school party Bonnie saw a crow, a man, and fog after touching a beer bottle held by Elena, who had earlier been in this situation while visiting her parents grave. Later Vicki's body was found in the woods with a wound on her neck that was caused by a vampire, and Bonnie called the ambulance. After the ambulance got there, she told Elena that what she saw earlier was just the beginning. The day of the Night of the Comet Festival, Bonnie mentioned her Grams said that the comet is a bad omen, and that alot of people died the last time the comet passed over town. During that night Vicki went missing and she helped look for her. After she is "found" by Stefan, everyone except Elena went to the Mystic Grill. Stefan asked Bonnie where she was and she gave him Elena's number and email, and while touching him sensed something evil in Stefan. At first glance, Bonnie seemed to be excited about her witch heritage, although, she had come to develop a strong fear when it came to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspects of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to take magic more seriously. After the divorce of her parents, Bonnie grew a close bond with her Grandmother, Sheila Bennett, who was also a witch. After countless battles between Damon and Stefan, Sheila was finally convinced to open the tomb, and put an end to the chaos. Even with the help of her granddaughter, Sheila found it difficult to break the tomb spell, but succeeded in the end. Later that night, Bonnie finds her grandmother dead from exhaustion after lifting the seal of the tomb. Lost in despair, Bonnie decided to leave town for a while, to gain peace of mind. She took her ancestor, Emily’s grimoire with her, to train herself magic, during her absence from Mystic Falls. Bonnie returned later in the season, with a newly distant relationship with Elena and Stefan. In belief that Damon and Stefan were the blames of Sheila’s death, Bonnie had grown a bitter hatred towards all vampires in general. Despite the feud Bonnie had with the undead, her friendship with Elena continued to stay afloat, as she put in more and more effort to make amends with her. Later that day, Bonnie is asked by Elena to remove a spell, place on a Gilbert device, that would be used to harm the vampires, during the Founder’s Day Parade. Bonnie agreed to help, although it is later revealed that Bonnie falsely removed the hex, and allowed the device to be given to Johnathan Gilbert. After the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. However, with the unbarring of losing her friendship to Elena, Bonnie protected Damon and Stefan from perishing in the flames. Season Two In The Return, Bonnie arrives at the hospital worried about Caroline and her condition, after a car crash that she, Tyler, and Matt got into. Still with resentment toward Damon, she convinces him to giving Caroline some of his blood to heal her. The next day she visited Caroline at the hospital to find her alive, happy and healthy. Bonnie later visits the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood. During her presence, she come into a violent confrontation with Katherine, Elena’s vampire ancestor. Despite Bonnie’s growth in her powers since season one, By Katherine being so old and powerful, she is immune to Bonnie’s powers and decides to attack her. She is later rescued by Stefan, who tells Katherine to let her go. In Brave New World, Bonnie is helping Elena at getting the Carnival ready to suprise Caroline. After the murder of Caroline, by Katherine, Bonnie is later horrified to discover that Caroline has transitioned into a vampire. However, she manages to blame Damon and sets him on fire. Determined to vanquish Damon once and for all, Bonnie is stopped by Elena reminding her not to let the vampires get the best of her. In Bad Moon Rising, In the Mystic Grill, Stefan asks Bonnie to make Caroline a ring so that she can walk in daylight. He explains that Emily made his and Damon's so Bonnie should be able to cast the spell. Bonnie is reluctant, explaining that she doesn't want to make it easier for Caroline to kill people. Stefan explains that Caroline needs to hold on to her humanity and says if they can't trust her they might as well stake her now. Bonnie admits that she doesn't know if she can trust Caroline but agrees to cast the spell. At Caroline's house, Bonnie warns her that the witch who spells the ring has the power to unspell it, and promises to stop her if she needs to. She adds that Caroline has to prove that the person she remembers hasn't disappeared. Caroline puts the ring on the bed, and Bonnie opens the curtains so that it is bathed in daylight. She confirms that the spell has been cast but Caroline is unconvinced. Bonnie opens the curtains wide open to prove that it has worked. "What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline asks, shocked, but Bonnie leaves. In Plan B, Bonnie bumps into Mason and gets a vision of him and Elena (really Katherine) together. Stefan is confused and tries to figure out what that means. Damon enlists Bonnie's help. He wants Bonnie to go into his mind and retrieve information about the moonstone. She agrees and they end up capturing Mason. They keep him tied up at the Salvatore's. Bonnie reads Mason's and finds out that the moonstone is hiding in a well at the Lockwood's. Bonnie leaves the Salvatore's and runs into Caroline, who is still emotional over what happened in the cave. Bonnie decides to trust her again. They go meet up with Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Elena head over to the well and Stefan jumps in, only to find out the well is full of vervain water! Luckily, Caroline arrives and belays Elena down the well to get Stefan. Just as they get him out, Elena finds the moonstone, and then snakes start to attack her. Caroline and Bonnie pull her out of the well safely, with the moonstone in hand. During a Masquerade Ball, Bonnie is one of the many people planning to kill Katherine at the masquerade ball. Caroline opens the door of the Salvatores' house and Bonnie comes inside, the Grimoire in her hands. Jeremy is also there and tells Bonnie: "We're gonna kill Katherine", which Stefan confirms. Bonnie looks shocked. Bonnie tells Stefan that their plan is risky. Stefan says that it's about more than wanting Elena back, that what Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line and that she needs to be stopped before it happens again. Bonnie is still not quite convinced, but promises to do a spell to trap Katherine. At the Salvatores' house are Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, getting ready to go through with their plan. Alaric asks if the other really don't want him to be there at the Ball, and Stefan says: "No. I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this." Alaric promises he'll look after her. When Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out, no one wants to. It takes Bonnie the longest to reply, but she says she's with them, as long as nobody gets hurt (except Katherine). Jeremy is seen going upstairs with a bag in his hand, followed by Bonnie. They enter a room. Jeremy opens the bag and they take out weapons and the Grimoire. Bonnie explains the spell to Jeremy. She says she's only tried stuff that does good. She doesn't really want to be a part of all of this. When Jeremy says being a witch must be cool, Bonnie says it's anything but that because of what she knows about what happened to her witch ancestors: "It never ends well for people like me." She says she only helps because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt and that she doesn't know how to stay out of it. Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you OK?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Later, Jeremy and Bonnie are outside and Jeremy asks her random stuff about what she can do. She asks her to dance while they are waiting, and Bonnie says "No!", like it is a crazy idea. Jeremy looks a little hurt, and Bonnie says: "I mean... no, thank you." Jeremy's phone rings. He received a message from Damon, saying: "Now." They look at each other and Jeremy stands up. Jeremy and Bonnie see that Elena's in pain then Bonnie does a spell to take some pain away from her friend. Jeremy comes back to Bonnie and Elena and tells them Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie realizes it's Lucy, the mystery woman she got the vibe from, and runs away to find her. Bonnie finds Lucy. She walks away when she sees her, but Bonnie follows her. She tells her her first name and says: "I should've known I'd run into a Bennett." Bonnie wants to know how she knows her. She says she doesn't want to fight her and that she will stop the spell that links Elena to Katherine if she gives her the moonstone. Lucy finally tells her about Katherine: "The bitch saved my life. And now I owe her." She's about to leave, when Bonnie grabs her arm. Lucy senses that Bonnie has the moonstone on her. "Can you feel that?" she then says, "You can trust me. Give it to me. It's OK." Lucy is walking away from the house and Bonnie asks her to wait. She apologizes and makes it pretty clear that she is not more of a fan of vampires than Bonnie is. She asks Lucy how she could know she could trust her. Bonnie has felt it before around family. Lucy says that they're cousins. She says seeing her was a wake-up call, that she had to stop letting vampires control her. She thanks her and leaves. Bonnie asks her to wait again, saying she has so many questions and that she doesn't want to be in the middle of all of this either and asks her how to stay out of it. Lucy says: "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be." She tells her to take care and that they'll see each other again and finally leaves. Bonnie looks after her. Jeremy walks over to her, saying he's going home and offers her a ride. She sees her face and asks if she's OK. She nods and asks him when he got his driver's license. Jeremy laughs and tells him he's not a kid anymore. She says she'd love a ride home. Throughout the party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to show feelings for one another. In Rose, Stefan and Jeremy ask Bonnie for help to locate Elena. Using Jeremy's blood and a spell, Bonnie locates Elena, 300 miles away. Bonnie stays at the Gilbert house with Jeremy. She does another spell that draws alot of energy from her which makes her pass out and thats frightens Jeremy. When Bonnie wakes up, Jeremy offers her a glass of water and Bonnie tells Jeremy that witches also have weaknesses. Jeremy lets Bonnie sleep on his bed till Elena arrives home. When Elena finally arrives home Bonnie gives her a massive hug. In Katerina, Bonnie walks and drops her books outside the school parking lot. Jeremy helps and then asks her if she wanted to play billiard at the grill. Bonnie agrees and then a new guy asks them if they know where the office is. Jeremy introduced Bonnie and himself to the new kid who is named Luka. Jeremy ends up taking Luka up to the office. Bonnie steps into the grill but she can't find Jeremy. Luka and Jonas (Luka's dad) ask Bonnie if she will join them. Jeremy comes and they start playing pool. Bonnie then finds out that Luka's warlock (a male witch) and Jeremy is jealous of Bonnie's attraction to Luka. In The Sacrifice, Bonnie forms a plan to lift the spell from the tomb and temporarily incapacitate Katherine so that Stefan can quickly grab the moonstone, but Jeremy goes ahead with the plan by himself and is captured and fed on by Katherine. He manages to toss the moonstone out of the tomb. This prompted Bonnie to break the seal on the tomb so Stefan could get in and get out, but she wasn't strong enough and passed out. Stefan arrives and pushes Jeremy out safely, but is trapped in it himself. Later, She and Jeremy were at odds over this, and he attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. In By the Light of the Moon in Elena's bedroom, Elena examines the moonstone as Bonnie talks about removing the spell. Elena says Stefan's trapped in the tomb, but Bonnie tells her she’s taking his side in all of this. Jeremy comes in as Bonnie says she needs some coffee and she places the moonstone in her bag before leaving. With nobody around, Elena takes the moonstone and heads downstairs, telling Bonnie she’s going to visit Stefan. Bonnie blocks her, as Jeremy says the moonstone’s gone. Elena reminds her Klaus is coming and she can’t allow him to harm her family and friends. Bonnie later seeks Luka's help to destroy the moonstone; they cast a spell that appears to work, but it is revealed that Luka tricked Bonnie when he hands the moonstone, still intact, over to his father on Elijah's orders. In Daddy Issues, Bonnie doesn't appear much in this episode but Jeremy comforted Bonnie after being confronted by Jonas Martin. When Matt ran into Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were seen to enjoy each other's company. In Crying Wolf, Untrusting of the Martin Warlocks, Bonnie seeks the help of Caroline and Jeremy to perform a hypnosis spell on Luka in order to get information about the Originals and him and his father's relationship with Elijah. Luka reveals Elijah plans to kill Klaus by making him vulnerable after sacrificing Elena. He also reveals that Klaus has his sister and they want him dead, which is why they are working for Elijah. Later, Jeremy and Bonnie confess their feelings for the other, and share a kiss. In The Dinner Party, Bonnie and Jeremy begin to rekindle their affections for each other, by practicing magic together. Although Jeremy has no magical powers of his own, he continues to support Bonnie and finds her abilities as being very fascinating. Jonas seems to realize the witchcraft of Bonnie on his son, he goes to Elena's house where Jeremy was helping Bonnie to enhance her channeling ability. In anger, he takes away her powers and threatens her that "she'll answer to him if any harm comes to his son". In The House Guest, Stefan and Bonnie try to persuade Jonas and Luka to work with them; however Jonas wants Elijah alive again. Bonnie tells Elena about her relationship with Jeremy and is surprised by her positive response. Jonas shows up at the grill and brings on a massacre by exploding all the lights and setting a fire. Bonnie tries to stop him, but he disables her; Matt tries to help Bonnie and then Caroline, but Jonas stabs him in the neck with a broken bottle. Jeremy tries to comfort Bonnie for losing her powers, but Bonnie tells him that Jonas didn't attack her; he returned her powers and told her how to kill Klaus. In Know Thy Enemy , Bonnie works with Jeremy and Damon in order to find the spell they will need to gather the power of the witches killed in the massacre. Damon takes them to the site where the witches were burned. Damon knew where it was because he had tried to save Emily. Inside the house Damon finds that he cannot move. His ring then stops working and he begins to burn. He tells Bonnie to help and she closes her eyes and starts muttering a spell. Bonnie tells him that she doesn't think that the witches like him being there. Stefan and Damon realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon because neither Isobel nor Katherine knew that Bonnie had her powers back and the power of the massacred witches. Bonnie and Jeremy are at Elena's house when Jeremy reads the warning the witches gave to Bonnie and is upset because if Bonnie uses too much power she will die. He asks her how much power she will need to kill an Original and Bonnie tells him that she needs all of it. She tells him that if she dies it was to save Elena, him, and everybody else. In The Last Dance, Bonnie is at the safe house with Elena, Stefan and Damon. Bonnie goes to the school decade dance with Jeremy. Jeremy confronts Bonnie again on why she wants to kill herself for Elena and they are overheard by Damon. Elena and Bonnie follow who they think is Alaric to help him. When Klaus leads them to an empty hallway Elena finally guesses who Alaric really is. When Bonnie notices that Klaus´s plan is to kill her, by provoking her into using too much energy she and Elena flee and bump into Damon. Damon tells Elena to find Stefan and then asks Bonnie if she is willing to do what has to be done to kill Klaus. When Stefan and Elena return they find Damon alone and Bonnie fighting with Klaus. After a few striking blows at Klaus Bonnie sinks to the ground and Stefen and Elena can´t find a pulse. Damon cuts in and tells them to leave and that he would take care of the body, since the sheriff shouldn´t find out about it. He takes Bonnie to the house, where she had received her power and she wakes up there and Jeremy promises to stay there with her. At the Salvatore house Elena grieves the loss of Bonnie, when Damon tells her, that if they want a chance to win Klaus must believe Bonnie is dead. So he had planned everything with Bonnie. Physical Description Bonnie is a very pretty and attractive girl, with large almond-shaped green eyes, medium long curly soft-black hair and a light brown flawless complexion. She is African-American in ethnicity. She has captured the interest of Jeremy Gilbert and Luca Martin, the former becoming her eventual boyfriend. Her style started off as girlish and playful, but as the series progressed, she has become much more mature, stylish and sophisticated as well as taking a darker tone to it overall. Powers and Abilities Bonnie comes from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited the same gifts as them. Because of her witch ancestry, Bonnie possesses the following powers and abilities: *'Spell Casting: '''Witches have the ability to perform spells and charms that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance:' The psychic ability to gain information about a person, object, location or physical event with tools outside of the five, physical senses. *'Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Hydrokinesis: ''The ability to manipulate water with the mind. *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis':''' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light with the mind. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air with the mind. *'Immunity To Compulsion: '''Witches are unable to be compelled by vampires. *'Channeling: Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. *'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict pain to supernatural beings that have a quick healing ability. *'Weather Manipulation:' Bonnie has exhibited the ability to manipulate and alter the force of the Weather after becoming able to wield the powers of the 100 dead witches. *'Sensing: '''Bonnie can sense vampires and witches. when she had the power from the Burial site Maddox mentioned that he would be able to get near her because she would have sensed him a mile away Tools *'Grimoire:' Witches document their spells and enchantments in special books called a Grimoire. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items to act as a talismans. They are said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example- Vervain is a herb that protects humans from vampires, while Wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. The Lapis Lazuli stones (when enchanted), can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber Crystals protect witches from evil spirits. *'Candles:' Witches can draw energy from the flames of the candle, in order to enhance their spells. Gallery Season 1 Bonniefire.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie in the woods.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg ehbljk.png Picspam-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11902872-800-600.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757203-800-335.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757186-800-446.jpg Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18856473-500-331.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9131263-1327-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022563-1328-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022532-2000-1333.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924558-800-554.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924522-800-562.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11415928-780-585.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-10656144-500-500.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781459-500-332.jpg 3-bonnie-caroline.jpg 28723 395535573186 335435933186 3940762 1111148 n.jpg Season 2 Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg|Bonnie helping Caroline pull Stefan out of a vervain filled well. Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Bonnie1.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Jonas2.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg Shhhh.gif Bonnie blood.jpg vlcsnap-00044.jpg vlcsnap-00045.jpg vlcsnap-00036.jpg Part 3 Bonnie finds what creature u r.JPG Tumblr l7lwwhLWjZ1qbh01io1 400.png The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418595-1280-720.jpg Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18015220-500-562.jpg Little-Witch-in-Action-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17693620-500-500.jpg Bonnie-s2-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17040980-500-429.jpg Bonnie-Elena-this-can-t-be-us-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16337606-500-500.gif Bonnie-Caroline-Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16823299-470-466.gif Bonnie xxxx.jpg BB-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16389611-400-345.jpg normal_796.jpg cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif HG 5.gif Sunrises009.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises007.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises002.jpg Trivia *In season 1 she didn't appear in ''Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers. *Until now, in season 2, she was only credited, but did not appear on the episodes Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed , The Descent and Klaus. *She is 6th from all 11 credited main characters with the most appearances. *Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch and revealed her lineage. *She was the first witch to be seen in the series. *In the books, Bonnie said to be a descendant of the Druids and also believed to be a psychic. In the series said that she and her family are descendants of the witches of Salem. *In the books, Bonnie controlled by Honoria Fell (premonitions that she does help to know the danger of the power of Damon and Katherine). *In the books, Bonnie has a cousin who teaches her about magical abilities. In the series Bonnie has a grandmother who help with her powers. *She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". *Bonnie has interacted with all the main characters so far. Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female